


"Hey, it's cold out there. At least put on a jacket..."

by Smilegirl64



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cold Weather, Fear, Hypothermia, M/M, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilegirl64/pseuds/Smilegirl64
Summary: Roman goes out into the snow against Virgil's warnings.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	"Hey, it's cold out there. At least put on a jacket..."

Virgil watched Roman stare out the window, sighing. He knew that Roman wanted to get back home before curfew. He also knew that it was stormy and knew it was gonna get worse. Well, he didn't know, but what if it did? What if he was walking through the snow and he got trapped? What if he got hypothermia or frostbite? What if he froze to death?

"Hey, it's cold outside. At least wear a jacket..."

Roman looked at him with a confident expression. "Don't worry, Virgil! I'll be alright in the snow! Has anything ever happened before?"

"Well, no but-"

"Exactly! It hasn't happened before, so why should it happen now?"

"There's a first time for everything, Princey..." he mumbled quietly. Unfortunately, Roman didn't catch it. He grinned confidently before placing a gentle kiss on Virgil's cheek, causing him to blush, a strange contrast to his pale complexion. This affection only made him worry more. Roman grabbed his thin, red leather jacket off of the coat rack, certainly not enough to protect him from the cold weather. He slipped it on, adjusting it a bit before smiling at Virgil. "I'll see you tomorrow, my Stormcloud."

"Princey, wait-"

Virgil couldn't even finish before the door was shut and Roman was walking out into the snow. He immediately began to pace around the room, his brain going over all the ways this trip back home could go horribly horribly wrong. _What if he gets hypothermia? What if he gets lost? What if he gets mugged? What if he falls into a frozen river?_ He looked down at his hands. He wanted to go out there and stop him but was scared of something happening to him, too, leaving him paralyzed. He sighed shakily, looking at the window. He watched his princely boyfriend get farther and farther away, his anxiety increasing with each step until he was out of sight. He walked over to the couch, only able to stare blankly at the ground as the weather got worse outside, slowly developing into an all-destroying blizzard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about half an hour before there was a frantic knock on the door, causing Virgil to jump and squeak in surprise. He rushed over and pulled it open. A quiet gasp escaped his lips as he examined his panicked guest. A man was standing at the front door, dressed in a light blue winter coat and a thick grey scarf. His round glasses were dotted with water droplets and quickly melting snow, his curly light brown hair blowing in the strong winds. The man stared at Virgil with panicked crystal blue eyes, cradling an unconscious Roman in his arms.

Virgil vaguely recognized him, but he didn't think about wherefrom as he quickly ushered him inside, closing the door. The man set Roman down on the couch, letting Virgil get a good look at him. the tips of his fingers had turned blue, as had his lips, a clear sign of hypothermia and possible frostbite. he ran into the bathroom, quickly grabbing a thermometer and coming back. It wasn't an oral thermometer, either. His best friend Logan was a doctor, who had a habit of giving strange presents. This thermometer was one of them. Instead of putting it in one's mouth, one would rub it across their forehead to get their temperature. He used it, his stomach dropping when he saw the number.

95.3, moderate hypothermia.

He looked at his guest. "We need blankets, now. I've got some in the linen closet." The man nodded. "I can make some hot cocoa and soup, too." Virgil nodded, running into the laundry room and grabbing a heated blanket. He ran back in, plugging it in and setting it to maximum heat. he looked around nervously. He knew it would take time for it to heat up, but they didn't have time! He nervously laid it over Roman, putting a pillow under his head as the man came back with blankets. They both worked together to lay them over the cold man before they both went into the kitchen. Virgil sighed softly, having begun to shake. He took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Wait a minute!"

He jumped at the sudden sound coming from his guest, who was looking at him with recognition in his eyes. "You're Logan's friend, aren't you?"

Oh, so that's where.

He suddenly remembered where he had seen the man. He had seen various pictures of him on Logan's desk, both alone and with him. He had briefly met him during Logan's birthday as well, where he had organized a small get together with a couple of close friends, including this man. Though, Virgil had noticed that he was awfully close to Logan, hugging him and clinging to his arm and such. He had also heard them exchange a few nicknames. Logan referred to this man as cloud and sunshine, while this man called him dragonfly and starlight. He sighed, facepalming ad his idiocy of not realizing it any sooner.

This man was Logan's boyfriend.

He chuckled nervously, nodding. "Yep, that's me." The man smiled a bit. "Well, it's nice to meet you, even if it's not the best situation." He extended his hand to the anxious emo. "I'm Patton!" Virgil hesitantly took his and, shaking it briskly. "Virgil." He dropped Patton's hand, beginning to fidget with his sleeves. Patton looked at him sympathetically. "You okay?" Vigil sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine, except for the fact that my boyfriend has hypothermia and could've died in a snowstorm!" He looked down. "Sorry..." Patton shook his head. "No no, it's okay! I get it." Virgil looked up at him and nodded hesitantly. Patton nodded and got some stuff out of the fridge, including chicken broth, chicken, and various vegetables. He also grabbed some pasta and three packets of hot cocoa mix He then set the electric kettle to boil before beginning to prepare everything for the soup. He hummed to himself as he cooked, tapping his foot to an almost unheard melody.

Virgil watched awkwardly, not sure what to say. He sighed and walked over to Roman. He sat down next to him, taking his hand. It was freezing and a little wet from the melted snow. He could feel the faint shaking of Roman's body attempting to warm itself up, the purple tips shaking almost imperceptibly. He sighed. "Oh, Princey, why couldn't you listen to me...?" But then again, it wasn't entirely Roman's fault, was it?

_No, it wasn't. I should've been more stubborn, insisted more. If only I had been more strict, this could've been avoided, right?_

He sighed. Logan had warned him about blaming himself for things that weren't his fault, but he wasn't sure if that applied here. Because it was his fault, right? He knew Roman was a reckless dunce but he should've taken that into account and been more stubborn. If only he had done more...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He felt a strange mix of hot and cold when he awoke, something heavy pressing on him. He awoke and took in his surroundings. He was laying under a large pile of blankets, with a big warm one on the bottom. He then noticed that something warm was in the palm of his hand. He turned his head and saw a pale hand with nails painted black. He smiled fondly at his sleeping boyfriend, but it quickly faded as he examined him a little closer. His mascara was smudged and he had tear tracks running down his face. He frowned, sitting up. He was then put on high alert when he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. "Who's there?" He got a quick response. "Roman, you're awake!" He raised an eyebrow. How did this person know his name? He looked at them, confused as they exited the kitchen with a bowl of soup and a cup of hot cocoa. He set them down in front of him. "Thank you, but who are you?" They smiled politely at him. "I'm Patton!" Roman nodded. "How do you know my name?" Patton looked at Virgil. "He told me." Roman sighed softly, rubbing his head and Virgil's hand. "What happened?"

Patton sat down on a beanbag chair that was nearby. "Well kiddo, I was walking home from the store, when I saw you laying on the ground. You were freezing and had snow all over you. So I just kinda picked you up and ran to the nearest house, which was this one." He chuckled nervously, then sighed. "He was really worried about you, you know." He nodded. "Yeah, I can tell..." He sighed, looking at Virgil. "I probably should've listened to you, Virge..." He hugged him gently, feeling his warmth surround him. He leaned against him, almost wanting to fall asleep on him.

"Princey...?"

Roman looked up at the now awake Virgil, who was looking at him with wide eyes. Roman was quickly wrapped in Virgil's arms and held close to the anxious man's chest. He leaned into it, smiling nervously. "Hey, Stormcloud..." Virgil sighed. "Don't ever do that to me again." Roman nodded. "Trust me." He grabbed a few blankets, wrapping them around Virgil. "I won't.


End file.
